


Three Times Arnold Cockblocked Kevin and One Time that he Realized He Shouldn't

by lilydarling



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Cockblocking, M/M, clueless mormons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydarling/pseuds/lilydarling
Summary: Arnold is clueless and doesn't understand what is going on with Elder Price and Elder McKinley and of course, gets in the way on total accident.





	Three Times Arnold Cockblocked Kevin and One Time that he Realized He Shouldn't

I.

"Good morning," Kevin rubbed his eyes. He had poured himself a cup of coffee, even though it was against the rules, however, Kevin Price didn't care about the Mormon rules anymore. And god dammit, he was tired. 

"Morning, handsome," Kevin heard from his boyfriend, Connor McKinley. He looked around and noticed that he was the only one in the room. They had been keeping their relationship secret currently, so things were very awkward when others were around.

"Mmm, this is nice," Kevin smirked, "Where is everyone?"

"Out," Connor replied with a teasing smirk, "It's too bad that they're all gone right now and we're alone." He began circling Kevin's tie around in his hand. 

"Are we going to do this right now?" Kevin whispered. Connor shrugged and Kevin began kissing him passionately. Kevin put Connor up on the breakfast table, kissing his neck. 

"If you leave a hickey," Connor managed to get out between breaths, "You better have a good explanation to the others."

"Mmm, I'm not worried," Kevin muttered, bringing his lips back to Connor's, "Fuck them."

"I love you," Connor muttered through kisses. Kevin just kissed him harder, which was fine since Connor knew he returned the feelings, especially when Kevin began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hey, is there anyone in here?" they suddenly heard a voice. Shit. They tried to make things look as normal as possible as Arnold Cunningham ended up coming in to the kitchen.

"Heyyy, Arnold," Kevin said, his face flustered.

"Dude, you seriously need to brush your hair. You have wicked bedhead," Arnold shook his head. "Morning Connor."

"Morning," Connor awkwardly said. He still had no shirt on, but Arnold paid no mind to that.

"Kevin, I need you to come with me. I need your help with something,"

"Um, right now? I was kinda busy."

"Kevin it's important," Arnold looked at his best friend pleadingly, "Please?"

Kevin rolled his eyes, mouthed a sorry to his boyfriend who silently chuckled and followed Arnold out the door.

II

"Up is my favorite Disney movie," Connor said as they put on the movie.

"Really? Why's that?" Kevin hummed. The two were sitting on the couch alone, hoping to cuddle while watching this classic film.

"It's so sweet," Connor explained, "Like you."

Kevin blushed and pushed his arm teasingly. 

"I love you," Kevin smiled at the other boy. He really couldn't wait to just enjoy his time alone with his amazing boyfriend.

"I love you too," Connor smiled back. They were looking at each other lovingly, considering leaning in, and then--

"Hey guys," Arnold said, sitting right between the two, "Are you guys watching Up? I love this movie."

"Do you now?" Kevin asked through gritted teeth.

"Uh, yeah," Arnold said, "It has a talking dog."

"Maybe we should watch it together," Kevin smiled, "Another time."

"Why? It's literally on right now." Arnold replied. And with that, he stayed for the entire movie, preventing Connor and Kevin from even touching each other.

III

"It's really hot out," Kevin said, taking his shirt off.

"Okay, hot stuff," Connor said, pushing the other boy in the pool. 

"Rude," Kevin crossed his arms, pouting. Connor just laughed, until Kevin pulled his arm and caused him to fall in as well.

"You're so cute when you're pissed off," Kevin said, as Connor came up and glared at him.

"Shut up, you're making it hard to be pissed off," Connor said. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I bet I know how I can make it even harder," Kevin smirked, pulling Connor in to kiss him.

"Hey guys," Arnold came up, quickly noticing they found a pool, "I want to go swimming!" Before they could even protest, Arnold had his shirt off and jumped in the pool

Needless to say, Kevin and Connor were out pretty quickly.

\+ 1

Kevin knew Arnold would be out all night, which is why he prepared the perfect night for him and Connor. He slowly walked Connor into his room with his hands over his eyes. 

"Wow," Connor said when Kevin let go, "Rose petals? Candles? Champagne? You are truly a romantic, Kevin Price."

"I wish I'd made our first time perfect like this," Kevin blushed.

"Everytime is perfect," Connor came closer, grabbing Kevin's hands, "As long as it's with you."

They began kissing softly and slowly, Connor's arms wrapping around Kevin's neck. They were both trying not to smile through their kisses.

Arnold had tried to come back that night, soon after the two started kissing, and looked through the hole of the door when he noticed the door was locked, where he saw his best friend being embraced by Elder McKinley.

Arnold smiled to himself, glad to see his best friend content, and walked away, deciding he could stay somewhere else that night. Kevin deserved to have a perfect night with Connor.

And he did.


End file.
